


Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Dom!Rin, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Romantic!Rin, Sap and Feels, Sub!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin sent the message on the train home to Iwatobi for Haru to assume the position. And when he arrives home Haru is waiting, naked and ready...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> People asked me a long time ago for this... so for Rin's birthday I did!

Rin had been on the train back to Iwatobi when he sent the message. He’d been travelling for near twenty four hours and though he felt exhausted, he still needed Haru in a way that was deep in his bones and that made his heart skip a beat. So he’d sent the message.

_//Assume the position. Home in an hour.//_

It was a blunt message but the situation called for it. He’d sent long loving messages punctuated with smiles and kisses during his time away – one of the few times Rin had gone away without Haru. He’d been doing some sponsor filming in Sydney, a commercial for a new type of sun lotion that Rin had been asked to advertise and it meant going without Haru. As while Haru was as good as Rin at the swimming side of being a professional athlete and had almost the same number of medals – Rin wasn’t going to admit Haru’s one more gold than his own – he didn’t play the sponsorship game like Rin did. Didn’t play the parties and business meetings like Rin did. But Rin didn’t blame him for that as it was tedious and annoying at times and this one had taken him away from Haru for three long days.

He watched the world pass by from the window, his eyes heavy from the long journey but he knew he’d feel alert when he arrived home, when he walked into the house they had shared since their teens and walked towards the bedroom.

Sighing, Rin tried to relax but he already was starting to feel the course of adrenalin underneath his skin and he shifted in his seat, glad that soon he’d be home.

He was distracted a few times, Rin glad of it, by fans who eagerly asked for autographs and Rin was happy to oblige, signing with a swift flick of his wrist and a smile. The interruptions from his thoughts made the Iwatobi station appear quicker than he’d thought it would and Rin smirked as he grabbed for his duffle bag, hopping off the train and making his way to the Nanase house that had become his own too. He walked slowly, the anticipation rising as he imagined how Haru would be when he arrived home, his blood heating up and his cheeks feeling like they were flushed.

The walk helped Rin maintain his composure until he arrived at the front door, unlocking it and letting himself in, his head cocked as he listened out for some noise in the otherwise silent house. There was no noise apart from the sound of Rin’s own footsteps as he put down his bag, removed his sneakers and started to slowly undress down to his boxers, removing jeans, hoodie, t-shirt and socks and leaving them on a pile on the couch. Once they were removed, Rin felt a chill as the house felt cool but he was glad of it as he felt the bumps surface on his skin as he began to walk up the stairs, anticipation making his mouth dry and his heart beat far too fast.

The bedroom Haru had used as a child had become their own bedroom. A larger bed, some decorating removing the traces of the teenager and child Haru – it becoming “theirs” and when Rin arrived at the door, it was slightly ajar. He steeled himself, ran fingers through his hair to push it back from his face and then opened the door, his feet bear and only his low slung jeans covering his toned frame. Though he was wearing more than Haru as he had “assumed the position” and was on his knees by the side of the bed wearing nothing, his head bowed in submission and his eyes closed, a slight jerk of his muscles as he heard Rin enter the room but no other reaction.

Rin tried not to lose every shred of nerve he had then. As Haru looked beautiful in that state, his pale perfect skin covered in the bumps from the chill of the air, his hair covering his eyes and his lips parted gently and moist from where Haru had licked at them. He was in a submissive position but it did not mean he was submissive at all. Rin knew that well as he walked slowly across the room, walking to where Haru knelt and he grabbed for his chin, tilting up his head gently so that the black hair fell away from his eyes and he could look into the stormy perfect blue.

“I missed you,” Rin whispered, his voice reverent as he stroked at Haru’s cheek gently, feeling the softness of his skin.

Subtlety Haru moved into Rin’s touch and it indicated without words that Haru had felt the same. Even in such a short space of time they tended to miss each other and Rin knew he was overly romantic, sentimental even – but Haru was a part of him, the better half he often thought, and without him, even for a short period felt odd and weird now. As their lives had become so interconnected, their careers entwined that he needed Haru in a way that no other person could ever compare to. And that made _this_ even more special. Sacred in its own way.

“Stand up,” Rin said softly and Haru did as he was instructed, slowly uncurling his legs from underneath him and rising to stand.

There was little height difference between them – something Rin liked – and Rin took a moment to appreciate the curve of Haru’s neck, the lines of his collarbone, the hairs on his arms stood up from the chill, and he ran his fingers gently down Haru’s sides until they rested at hips.

“Did you miss me, Haru?” Rin asked, lowering his voice to a deep husky tone.

He had noted that Haru had been half way hard when he walked in and it pleased Rin. It was part of the game, the anticipation, the want and desire… By sending the text message, Rin had started in motion the events and it had created that stirring of desire that was so familiar between them and Haru had had to strip, had to wait patiently for Rin’s return without moving and that probably heightened all of Haru’s feelings. And left him wanting Rin just as much as Rin wanted Haru.

Haru nodded. “Yes…” he whispered and the word was so quiet that it was barely heard. But Rin heard and leaned forward, burying his face into the skin of Haru’s neck, smelling the clean fresh aroma that always seemed to radiate from Haru’s pores. All those baths, Rin guessed.

“How much?” Rin asked with a tease, letting his fingers move from hips then, one hand reaching to grope at firm ass as the other wandered to thigh, purposefully avoiding where Haru would want his touch. “What do you want me to do?”

The question was a loaded with hidden intent as they both knew the game they were playing and while Rin was dominant in it, it was only on the outside that it seemed like that. As it wasn’t purely about domination and submission, it was about both of them trusting each other in a way that was implicit and without words and so Haru spoke softly, his hips bucking forward slightly from Rin’s touches.

“Tie me up.”

Chuckling, Rin bit down gently where he’d been nuzzling Haru’s skin, the feel of his skin between his teeth a thrill that he couldn’t quite explain. He loved tying Haru up. Loved powerful, competitive, stubborn Haru tied up and at his mercy so after he laved the wound with attention he stepped back, a small noise from Haru’s throat, a whine almost, at the lack of contact and Rin cocked his head, gesturing towards the bed.

“On your back. Your arms above your head. Blindfold or not?”

Rin gave Haru the option but he knew what he preferred as he walked towards the wardrobe, taking his time to get out the silken scarves they used for such occasions. He didn’t like the blindfold as he liked to see Haru’s eyes and reactions but then if Haru wanted to just surrender to the stimulation and Rin’s touch then he could.

“Blindfold.”

He didn’t indicate his disappointment as Rin collected a scarf they used for such purposes, thick and black and he turned to see Haru was where he’d commanded. They were probably a little vanilla, Rin knew that, as their games tended to involve the act of tying up, the occasional cross-dressing or panties, sometimes sex toys but it satisfied both of them enough and they had their bodies and careers to think of. It couldn’t go too far.

As he approached the bed, Rin straightened out the scarves and leaned over Haru, taking a hand at a time and fixing them to the bed posts behind them. Haru didn’t say anything as Rin acted, only watched with his deep blue eyes with a look that showed some curiosity and nothing more as Rin tied him up before he put over the heavy black material over Haru’s eyes before straightening up and looking at his handiwork. Rin knew why Haru liked the blindfold as both of them spent so much time in their life being regimented, being in control and so for the brief period they did this, Haru didn’t have to think, didn’t have to do anything, didn’t even have to look… all he had to do was _feel._ And that was something.

It was just a shame for Rin not to see those eyes.

Rin started to remove his own jeans slowly, dropping them to the floor of the bedroom and then sliding off his tight boxer briefs standing naked but without Haru to see. He narrowed his eyes and walked around the bed a few times, his foot falls light but loud enough for Haru to hear. It was preparation and also it gave Rin opportunity to take in all of Haru’s body, committing it to memory again and letting his eyes linger on every part of Haru. At times like these, Rin barely thought he deserved Haru but then he knew it wasn’t about deserving someone. As Rin was very well aware he was an asshole and hard to put up with. No, what they had was more than that and it was hard to put into words. Rin knew he was a romantic idealist but hell, when he had Haru he had reason to be.

Walking towards the bed slowly, Rin climbed onto it, it creaking slightly at the additional weight and Haru shifted, his legs spreading wider automatically as though allowing Rin between them. Rin took the invitation, sliding between them and sitting back on his heels, watching Haru’s chest rise and fall in even long breaths. At times like this, Rin had used a few things – oils and ice and feathers – but Rin didn’t want to use something, he only wanted his own fingers to touch Haru’s skin so he gently traced from shoulder down to pectorals, down to abs and then the “v” of it hipbones, feeling the slight shudder of Haru underneath him.

He kept his touches gentle, feather light and he could feel Haru’s trembling at the pleasurable touches. Slowly, Rin reached for Haru’s thigh and moved it so it draped over his shoulder and he started to kiss and mouth slowly as his skin. He started at the top of his thigh, feeling the quivering of the muscles then kissed at knee, feeling Haru shake from that as he was ticklish behind his knee before he mouthed at firm calf muscles before nuzzling at his ankle, kissing there.  He could see Haru was already struggling to keep calm under Rin’s touches as he saw his fingers were white, his fist balled up where he was tied to the bedpost and he wondered if Rin could see his eyes whether they would be closed tight, maybe even a tear falling from them.

Rin could tease for hours and he would but then he also felt his own growing need, taking a moment to pump his cock to relieve some of the tension before he leaned over Haru, letting his leg drop back to the bed and Rin was pressing butterfly kisses to mouth and jaw, to cheeks and to covered eyes. He pushed aside hair with his nose and kissed at Haru’s forehead and he let his fingers wander to where Haru would want his touch, wrapping around Haru’s cock at the base and sliding up to tip in one swift gentle stroke. Haru bucked up into Rin’s touch, his neediness evident but it was a brief thing as Rin let go again, moved back to sit on his heels again and look down at Haru.

The touches, the tease had affected Haru and it was evident by his breathing that seemed more erratic, his parted lips damp from where Haru had licked at them.

“I’m going to get lube,” Rin said and he hopped off the bed carefully, shuffling to the drawer of their dresser and acquiring the tube. He didn’t immediately return to Haru, instead he admired him from head to toe, his incredible physique on display for him and him only and in a way that only Rin saw.

Tied up. The black scarves contrasting against his skin. Rin couldn’t help licking his lips and letting his hips move in a swagger as he approached the bed as even though Haru couldn’t see, he guessed he could probably hear the different move and how Rin’s hips seemed to sway.

“I’m taking this slow… okay, Haru?” Rin said as he got back on the bed, pushing apart Haru’s legs again so he had his spot between them.

“Yes,” Haru replied in almost a hiss.

Rin laughed as he knew what Haru was probably feeling. Pent up. Barely touched. At Rin’s mercy and Rin knew if he were in the same position he would be begging and demanding release but Haru didn’t. He only lay there and waited, knowing that Rin would bring him pleasure when he wanted to and when he did it would be worth it.

Squirting some lube onto his fingertips, Rin heated it up between his fingers before he leaned down to Haru’s groin, his mouth close to Haru’s straining cock – close enough so that Haru could probably feel his breath but not feel anything else. He contemplated not giving any stimulation but he relented knowing how his own impatience would build and Rin licked at the head as he let his finger trace the sensitive skin behind Haru’s balls, tracing it to the rim of his hole and then swirling his digit around Haru’s entrance.

He only gave one lick to the head, only the lightest of touches to Haru’s hole but it was enough for Haru to let out a moan that sounded like music to Rin’s ears and he repeated the motion knowing the sound would be just as good the second time. It was. And Rin was already intoxicated by just bringing Haru pleasure he was almost forgetting about his own. But he didn’t as he let his tongue lick from base to tip along the underside of Haru’s before he mouthed and kissed, the same gentle pressure he’d applied to Haru’s thighs and legs on his dick. He continued his slow tease around Haru’s entrance, starting to press in gently and he could feel Haru press back, demanding more. Rin obliged, only a little, but he pressed in and let his mouth wrap around the head of Haru’s cock sucking with more intent as he began his slow preparation to be inside his lover.

It was going to be slow and he wanted by the time that Haru was ready for him to moaning and writhing, to be wanting him so obviously, his usually quiet and stoic boyfriend broken by his tease and touch and so Rin started out accomplishing that. He kept his suction light and torturous as he swiped his tongue over the slit, tasting the pre-cum and he kept one finger slow and steady, slick from lube, twisting it slightly to make his movements more deliberate and pleasurable.

Smirking as he lifted his head, his mouth leaving Haru’s straining dick, he looked up to see sweat breaking out on Haru’s skin where there had been chills and he knew he was getting to him. Even if his moans were only quiet gasps.

That would fixed, Rin knew, soon enough. He returned his head to Haru’s cock, taking him deeper this time but in slow bobs as he let his finger push in and out, a slow rhythm but a rhythm nonetheless. He could feel the ripples of Haru’s movements as he tried to stop himself moving up into Rin’s mouth or back onto his fingers but it seemed he was already helpless to stop his instincts. His control was slipping and as Rin took him as deeply into his mouth as he could, trying to relax his throat as best as he could, he heard a word from Haru’s lips that made his own cock twitch.

“Rin…”

It was needy and Rin released Haru’s cock with a soft “pop”. “Not yet…”

Removing his finger, Rin backed off for a moment as he applied more lube, seeing how Haru was shaking from the sudden loss of stimulation but Rin couldn’t leave him long. Not just out of pity but because Rin didn’t want to stop touching Haru – didn’t want to stop feeling him and his skin. So he kissed at Haru’s thigh as he pressed in another finger, two thrusting in and slowly stretching and he nipped at the skin of Haru’s inner thighs, drawing the skin between his teeth. The noises that Haru was making suddenly became moans and whines, his control and reserve slipping and Rin was smiling into skin as he let his fingers scissor, opening Haru up so that he could slide inside.

It hadn’t been long since Rin had been away but they both had needs that they were able to fulfil at most times and now… well, even the scant few days made Rin miss Haru. He had even taken some of his clothes to wear in Sydney so that he could have the smell close during his time away. He knew he was pretty pathetic but hey, he was in love. And Rin didn’t give a damn if he was a sap.

And neither could he care that he couldn’t tease for hours like he had wanted. As with two fingers inside, with Haru moaning low and sensual, Rin needed to be connected, needed to be inside Haru, needed to fuck him and so he inserted another and left his tease of Haru’s thighs so he could lick again at his delicious cock, bobbing down slowly and feeling Haru’s hips thrusting up.

Hearing Haru be vocal, his moans and gasps loud, Rin couldn’t help but need him and when he figured he had prepared enough, he backed off Haru’s cock and removed his fingers, scrambling for the lube again and stroking his dick with firm strokes so it was slicked up. He felt Haru jerk against the scarves that bound him but Rin didn’t remove them as he grabbed for the base of his cock and aligned the head against Haru’s entrance, his push in torturously slow for both of them.

Haru seemed to be surprised as he pushed in, his cock slowly being sheathed in heat and tightness that made Rin groan loudly, the pleasure short circuiting his brain as he looked down to where they were connected, Haru’s body taking him in. But Rin only leant forward once he was all inside, reaching then for the blindfold to remove it so he could look into Haru’s eyes.

“I missed you too much,” Rin said.

Haru raised one eyebrow. “It was three days.”

“Seemed longer.”

“Romantic idiot,” Haru teased, a slight curve of his lips and Rin’s response was to slide out slowly, almost entirely slipping out of Haru’s hole before he flexed his hips forward, slamming back in fast in a way that made Haru moan out and clench his eyes shut.

“ _Your_ romantic idiot,” he corrected and repeated the motion, grabbing for Haru’s legs to wrap them around his waist so he could get better leverage and thrust deeper into Haru.

Haru responded by keeping his legs wrapped around Rin, locking them together and Rin then started a steady rhythm, each pull and plunge making him pant, his head forward and hair spilling over his eyes as he felt the tightness of Haru’s hole and the electric feeling of being connected to the man he loved.

He could see Haru’s hands were tight in fists where they were tied above his head but Rin didn’t let them free, only kept his pace, flexing his hips and making sure each thrust was deep. Haru’s head was thrown back and his mouth was open in a silent “o” and he was sure he was hitting his sweet spot as he could feel Haru’s legs quiver around his firm waist as he sped up his motions, his balls slapping against Haru’s ass as he couldn’t keep up the steady pace anymore. He had to go quicker, his body demanding and he leant down to connect their lips, kissing and licking, his tongue matching the rhythm of his cock slamming inside Haru.

The kiss, the time apart and the extended foreplay all made it too much but Rin wanted Haru to come first, wanted to see him come undone and hear his name and his moans and his gasps so he stopped his movement and sat back, feeling Haru try to continue, moving back onto Rin’s dick but Rin only fisted at Haru’s cock for a few moments, slick from pre-cum. He smoothly moved up and down it, and then he began to move his hips in increments again, slowly picking up the pace as he thrust deeply inside Haru.

“You are so… fucking beautiful like this,” Rin said as he looked down at Haru – his hands tied, sweat glistening, his chest rising and fall rapidly, his hair in his eyes and his lips puffy and swollen from his kisses. He was so damn beautiful and _his._

Rin was a lucky son of a bitch.

He fisted Haru’s cock faster and restarted his fast thrusts in. Rin felt Haru spasm, his body jerk and he felt the splash of cum on his hand as he climaxed and Rin let his own hips continue their thrusts, fast and jerky, each pull in and push out bringing him closer to an orgasm that felt like it would make him forget everything but this moment. Right now. With Haru.

When he came, Rin’s eyes were closed and he almost felt a tear at the corner of his eyes as he felt his cock pulse deep inside Haru, his whole body shaking from the euphoria of climax. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked down at Haru who was trembling from the effort of having his hands tied, his stomach covered with glistening white and Rin leaned over to undo the scarves, Haru sighing in relief as he lowered his hands down to the pillows, keeping them raised around his head in exhaustion.

“Love you,” Haru said, it sounding like a sigh.

Rin smiled and pulled out, hopping off the bed and departing to the bathroom, returning moments later with a towel wet at one corner. “Love you too,” he said as he wiped away the sweat and cum from Haru’s body, a smirk on his face as he saw Haru’s eyes flutter close and small noise of satisfaction leave his lips as Rin cleaned him. Once it was done, Rin threw the dirty towel to the floor and joined Haru on the bed, lifting his sleepy body into his arms and letting Haru pillow his head on his chest. Grabbing for a comforter, he covered them both and Rin let his arms hold tightly onto Haru’s sleepy form.

“Next time… you assume the position.”

“Yeah?” Rin answered with a soft laugh.

Haru nodded. “Yeah… it’s tiring…”

Kissing at Haru’s forehead, Rin ran his fingers down Haru’s toned back. “Then sleep… I’m home now.”


End file.
